


Common Ground

by trascendenza



Category: Seven Days (TV), The Time Traveler's Wife
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry drops in on Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle (third), prompt: surprise ([mirror](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html?thread=12169298#t12169298)).

"So you really never know where you're going to go?" Frank asked, stripping quickly out of his jeans and t-shirt.

"Truly not," Henry said, already lying naked on the bed.

"Why do you think you keep showing up here?" Frank slipped beside him, lube in one hand and a condom in the other. He'd started keeping them at the nightstand after Henry's first unexpected drop-in.

"The great sex?" Henry said archly, turning onto his side, his tanned and firm body in combination with his wild hair making him look like someone who'd just stepped out of the jungles.

"Yeah, that." Frank said, breathing deepening as he pulled Henry's thighs apart and pushing in. "That's a good reason."

Henry braced a hand on the back of Frank's neck and pulled him into a strained kiss. "Let's get to it then, shall we?" He said, jerking his hips back and slipping Frank deeper.

"Uh," Frank buried his face in Henry's long hair, gripping a hand on the other man's thin hips. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Neither could pinpoint what it was about the sex with the other time traveler—something about how they both understood the meaning of the word urgency in a way that no one else did. They lived, breathed, moved with urgency. Everything was cut into sharper relief, especially the heat between their bodies, the give and take, the tensing and releasing.

It required no explanation and was much the way they lived—unexpected, sudden, brilliant, and ultimately, uncontrollable.


End file.
